La Trêve de Noël
by Satai Nad
Summary: Encore un réveillon... Quelle déprime pour le Commissaire Laurence qui n'aime décidément pas les fêtes et préfère rester terré seul chez lui, loin de toute cette agitation symbolique. Ses deux complices ont cependant décidé de bousculer ses plans en cette veille de Noël en s'incrustant... Long OS. Attention : spoilers pour l'épisode "Drame en trois Actes".


**Avertissement** :

Ce texte contient des spoilers pour l'épisode « Drame en trois Actes ».

 **La trêve de Noël**

Le commissaire Laurence se tenait à la fenêtre de son appartement en sirotant lentement un verre de whisky et en écoutant du jazz. La musique couvrait à peine le bruit des festivités chez ses voisins, qui accueillaient leurs familles en cette soirée de réveillon. Perdu dans ses pensées, Laurence était seul et n'avait pas franchement le cœur à faire la fête.

Les yeux fixés sur une guirlande qui s'allumait et s'éteignait alternativement dans la rue en contrebas, il voyait à peine les piétons qui s'engouffraient dans les maisons en discutant et en riant. Ces derniers rejoignaient probablement des proches qui les attendaient.

 _Encore un Noël… Quelle déprime…_

Il termina son verre et envisagea de mettre un terme rapide à sa soirée, mais il n'était que vingt et une heures. Il s'était préparé un dîner sommaire, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Il ne fêtait jamais Noël et ne se faisait pas de cadeaux. Demain, Alexina l'appellerait comme chaque année, et comme tous les ans, il mentirait à sa mère et lui ferait de la peine en refusant son invitation à déjeuner… Peut-être que s'il faisait un effort… Chaque fois, il se faisait cette réflexion, mais dès qu'il entendait sa voix au téléphone, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'y arrivait pas… Toujours ce maudit blocage. Quel fils indigne il était !...

La sonnette retentit, interrompant ses sombres pensées. Il n'attendait personne. C'étaient sans doute des invités qui se trompaient d'appartement comme tous les ans. Devait-il prendre la peine d'aller ouvrir à des étrangers ? Non… qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir chez les grecs avec leurs sourires idiots et leurs cadeaux à la noix !

La sonnette se fit insistante, à laquelle s'ajoutèrent bien vite des coups frappés sur la porte. Agacé, il se décida à aller ouvrir alors qu'il entendait des voix de femmes et des rires étouffées. Un visage familier et souriant l'accueillit.

« Joyeux Noël, Commissaire ! »

« Marlène ? »

« Alice et moi, on s'est dit qu'on allait venir vous tenir compagnie ! On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« C'est que... j'allais partir chez ma mère… »

« Oh, Laurence, ne commencez pas, hein ? Vous n'allez nulle part ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, Avril ? »

« Votre mère justement... Elle a appelé, elle s'inquiète pour vous. »

Laurence la dévisagea sans culpabilité aucune pour son mensonge. Marlène sentit qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

« Vous nous laissez entrer, commissaire ? Nous ne sommes pas venues seules... »

 _C'est quoi cette histoire ?_ Avec appréhension, Laurence jeta un œil derrière les deux jeunes femmes. Deux adolescents d'une quinzaine d'années les accompagnaient, les bras chargés de cartons. Du bout des doigts, la blonde écarta Laurence qui recula automatiquement. La jeune femme pénétra dans l'appartement en interpellant les manutentionnaires.

« Venez les garçons, vous pouvez poser vos cartons dans la cuisine, qui se trouve ici… » Elle leur indiqua la porte. « … Les autres vont rester dans le salon. »

« Marlène, je peux savoir à quoi tout ceci rime ? »

« C'est ce qui s'appelle une surprise de Noël, Commissaire… Antoine, tu mets ça ici, s'il-te-plaît… »

« Et ça, Marlène, tu veux que je le mette où ? » Demanda l'autre adolescent.

Le jeune homme parlait d'un sapin de taille respectable.

« Là-bas, dans le petit coin près de la fenêtre, il sera parfait… Merci Pierrot… »

« Attention, ne touchez à rien !… » S'écria le propriétaire des lieux, dépassé par les événements.

« Ça va, Laurence, arrêtez d'être aussi rigide et maniaque, ils ne vont rien casser… »

Impuissant, Laurence les regarda s'incruster chez lui à la vitesse d'une tornade en pleine action. Marlène et Avril se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux. Dessous, elles portaient de jolies robes de fête, très classes, qui leur allaient à merveille. Laurence leur jeta un œil appréciatif à toutes les deux avant de surveiller les deux adolescents. Les garçons firent des allers et retours en apportant de nouvelles caisses et les déposèrent en suivant les directives de Marlène.

Avril s'était chargée d'un carton en particulier et le déposa près du sapin. Avec un sourire, elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des guirlandes multicolores faites en papier et en tissu, de jolies boules en papier mâché fabriquées artisanalement, des ampoules en verre qu'on avait peintes et des morceaux de chandelles usagées refondus et assemblées avec goût… Que de la décoration faite avec de la récupération qu'elle commença à sortir avec un plaisir manifeste.

Mécontent, Laurence croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer toutes les deux ce qu'il se passe ? »

Avril lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux, pendant que les deux adolescents disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, remerciés par Marlène avec un billet de 50 francs, un « joyeux Noël » et un baiser sur la joue chacun.

« Il se passe que nous avons décidé d'organiser le réveillon chez vous. Comme de toute évidence, Alice manque de place pour nous recevoir… »

« … Que l'appartement de Marlène n'est guère plus grand… »

« … Et que vous êtes invariablement tout seul pendant les fêtes… »

« … Nous vous envahissons, Laurence. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais… » Dit fermement Marlène. « … on s'occupe de tout. Vous vous contentez de regarder… »

Laurence resta interdit devant cet excès d'autorité de la part de sa secrétaire d'ordinaire si douce. Marlène lui fit un grand sourire désarmant pour l'apaiser.

« Venez avec moi, Commissaire, vous allez adorer… »

La blonde entraîna Laurence à la cuisine, suivie par Alice. Une délicieuse odeur commençait à se dégager des cartons encore fermés.

« Vous pourriez allumer le four, Commissaire ? Je dois maintenir l'oie au chaud. »

« L'oie ? »

« C'est mon oncle Jacques qui l'a élevée et nourrie parce que je lui ai rendu service à la Préfecture pour l'immatriculation de son nouveau tracteur. Une galère ! Si vous saviez comment sont ces fonctionnaires. Ils vous font attendre deux heures ! Deux heures pour un malheureux bout de papier gris… ! »

« Marlène… » Intervint Alice, pendant que Laurence s'exécutait.

« Bref, je ne peux pas manger une oie toute seule… Il m'a aussi donnée des conserves faites maison… Voilà des cèpes... »

Marlène sortit la conserve.

« Alice est allée ramasser des marrons en forêt… »

Elle sortit un nouveau bocal.

« … Il y a de la salade… Et nous avons fait ensemble une bûche au chocolat ! »

Laurence eut un rictus et secoua la tête.

« Vous avez prémédité tout ça... »

« Laurence, vous vous imaginez même pas le mal qu'on s'est donné, Marlène et moi, mais on voulait que ce soit réussi ! »

« Le plus dur, c'était de ne rien vous dire. » Avoua Marlène.

Il soupira, pas amusé pour deux sous et refusa de se dérider. Avril s'énerva :

« Oh, arrêtez de faire votre grincheux ! C'est Noël, bon sang ! Mettez plutôt de la musique qui swingue et venez m'aider à faire le sapin ! »

Bien décidée à ne pas le laisser se morfondre, Avril lui fit un signe péremptoire.

« Allez, venez, Laurence… »

Marlène les regarda partir ensemble avec un sourire. Elle enfourna l'oie recouverte d'un papier aluminium, régla la température, puis s'affaira à réchauffer doucement les autres plats, pendant qu'elle fouillait dans les placards pour sortir les couverts.

En entendant un rire, elle passa la tête par la porte et découvrit Avril et Laurence agenouillés près du sapin. Ses amis essayaient visiblement de démêler une guirlande récalcitrante en prenant milles précautions pour ne pas la déchirer. Immédiatement, elle eut l'idée de faire une photo d'eux et sortit de son sac à main son petit appareil Kodak qu'elle avait pensé à prendre.

Une nouvelle remarque acerbe fusa de la part de Laurence et Avril se mit à rire en le taquinant à son tour. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Laurence qui lança un regard ironique vers la journaliste… Clic ! Leur moment de complicité bien trop rare était dans la boîte et les deux protagonistes ne l'avaient même pas remarquée. Elle en profita pour prendre une autre photo et les laissa seuls.

Avril était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Marlène. Elles s'étaient donné de la peine depuis presque deux mois, en se cassant la tête dans les moindres détails. Mais elles voulaient que ce soit une soirée parfaite, l'une de celles que l'on se remémorait avec tendresse et nostalgie dans les moments difficiles. Ce soir, ils allaient partager plus qu'un repas tous les trois. Chacun d'entre eux avait vécu une année difficile. Ils allaient se montrer à quel point les épreuves les avaient soudés.

Elle lança un coup d'œil vers Laurence, concentré sur le démêlage de la guirlande. La disparition de Maillol avait laissé des traces sur lui. De petites rides fines étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, marquant son visage, lui faisant davantage accuser son âge. Inquiète, Marlène lui avait révélé un jour qu'il se perdait parfois longuement dans de tristes contemplations au bureau. La secrétaire s'adressait alors à lui et il semblait émerger de ses pensées en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

A présent, Alice regrettait la réflexion qu'elle lui avait faite quand elle avait découvert qu'il était sincèrement tombé amoureux de la médecin légiste. _On a bobo à son p'tit cœur ?_ lui avait-elle lancé avec ironie… Si elle avait su ce qu'il adviendrait de Maillol quelques mois plus tard, elle se serait bien gardée de lui dire une chose pareille. Avec le recul, c'était cruel, mais ce qui était fait, était fait...

Sans le savoir, le visage de la rousse s'était fermé, un fait qui n'échappa pas au perspicace Laurence.

« Ça va, Avril ? »

Alice revint au présent et lui fit un bref sourire pour le rassurer. Il était adorable quand il se faisait du souci pour elle.

« Oui… Ça me fait du bien de partager ce moment avec vous deux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Noël, ce n'est pas la période de l'année que je préfère. Je n'en garde pas de bons souvenirs. D'ordinaire, elle me rappelle cruellement que je n'ai personne avec qui le fêter. »

Il eut d'abord un rictus dédaigneux et s'apprêtait à lui faire une réflexion de son cru lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa propre situation n'était guère enviable. Il hocha la tête et répondit finalement :

« Vous nous avez nous, Marlène et moi… »

Alice lui lança un coup d'œil. Alors là, c'était la chose la plus gentille qu'on lui ait dite depuis longtemps et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle partagea un beau sourire complice avec lui et ils se dévisagèrent une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

« Vous devriez sourire davantage, Laurence, ça vous va bien… »

« Avec toutes vos frasques, vous ne m'en donnez guère l'occasion, Avril. Tous ces grincements de dents, ces crispations quand vous êtes présente… »

En signe de désapprobation, il secoua la tête mais la lueur ironique était toujours là dans ses yeux.

« … Cependant, j'aime bien quand vous vous exposez à mes sarcasmes. »

Elle le prit à témoin en désignant la façon dont il la regardait à présent.

« Je ne parle pas de ce rictus moqueur que vous arborez en permanence en ma présence, je parle de celui qui est sincère et pas contraint, celui que vous aviez il y a quelques secondes... »

Laurence secoua la tête, puis l'observa avec ironie.

« Vous voulez que je ressemble à un idiot, c'est ça ? »

Alice eut un petit rire.

« C'est comme ça que vous voyez les choses ? Laurence, c'est vraiment ridicule. »

« Ridicule ? »

« Pourquoi vous ne faites jamais les choses spontanément ? Je suis sûre que ça vous ferait un bien fou de vous laisser aller, de céder à une impulsion… »

« Et devenir comme vous ? Merci bien ! »

« Y'a pas de mal à être moi ! »

« Seigneur !… Bienheureux les innocents… »

Et il afficha encore ce sourire complice qu'Alice admira avec plaisir. Encore une fois, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux et tourne la tête vers la cuisine. Ils entendaient Marlène ouvrir des placards et sortir des casseroles.

Le visage de Laurence redevint grave.

« Marlène m'en veut toujours. »

« Non. C'est contre elle que sa colère est tournée. Elle s'en veut d'avoir été aussi aveugle. »

« L'amour a tendance à vous rendre comme ça. »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans son ton. Alice soupira.

« Vous n'avez fait que votre travail, Laurence. Mais quand elle vous voit, c'est aussi _lui_ qu'elle voit. »

« Je n'ai rien en commun avec ce type ! » Bougonna-t-il.

C'était ce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de répéter avec mauvaise foi, durant l'enquête quelques mois auparavant, pourtant la ressemblance physique entre les deux hommes avait été troublante.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute mais vous rappelez à Marlène son échec... Mettez vous à sa place. Comment voulez-vous oublier quelqu'un qui vous a trahi, quand vous avez en permanence son jumeau sous les yeux ? Elle l'aimait sincèrement. »

Laurence baissa tristement la tête.

« Marlene devrait peut-être s'éloigner un peu si elle n'arrive pas à surmonter son traumatisme. »

« Non, elle va s'en remettre. Elle sait que c'est vous qui aviez raison, mais son cœur lui dit autre chose… »

« Marie-Chantal, le retour… »

Avril leva les yeux au ciel et choisit de l'ignorer.

« Moquez-vous, mais j'ai raison. Cela ne fait que quelques mois depuis le mariage... Laissez-lui du temps. Il panse les blessures, même les plus cruelles. »

« Des paroles de sagesse maintenant ? Avril, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Je ne vous reconnais plus. »

« Je grandis ? Ou j'ai simplement envie que mes deux meilleurs amis aillent mieux. »

Cette fois, Laurence resta silencieux. Alice lui fit un sourire un peu triste et il hocha la tête, à la fois reconnaissant et embarrassé.

« Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit… » commença t-il avec hésitation. « … Merci d'avoir été là… quand… quand ça n'allait pas fort pour moi non plus. »

« Pas de quoi, c'est normal. »

Gênés, ils continuèrent à sortir les décorations du sapin en silence. Quand ils eurent fini, ils contemplèrent l'arbre de Noël qui ne ressemblait à nul autre pareil. Laurence le trouva affreux et fit une grimace éloquente.

« En bien des points, il est unique... » Fit remarquer Avril, également partagée. « … Il est un peu à notre image, fait de bric et de broc, mais avec beaucoup d'amour. »

« Tout est bon à jeter au feu, oui... »

« Bravo, Laurence, vous avez vraiment le chic pour casser une ambiance. »

Les commissures des lèvres du policier s'étirèrent en un léger rictus.

« Vous avez vu ce que les garçons ont installé là bas ? » Demanda Alice.

Il se tourna vers ce qu'elle lui montrait. Une branche de gui pendait dans le couloir.

« Faites danser Marlène tout à l'heure et emmenez-la dessous. »

« Vous voulez que je l'embrasse ? »

« Elle appréciera votre geste. »

Laurence la dévisagea avec une drôle d'expression. Marlène sortit de la cuisine et les rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux ? »

« Rien de spécial… Il est peut être l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, non ? »

« Des cadeaux ? » Laurence sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise. « Mais je n'ai rien prévu… »

« On a prévu pour vous, Commissaire, et vous nous avez fait plaisir. »

« Marlène, vous pouvez m'appeler Swan… »

La blonde le regarda avec surprise.

« … Je ne suis pas votre patron. Ce soir, je suis l'ami. »

« Oh, non, jamais je ne me permettrai. »

« Vous faites comme vous voulez. »

Il lui fit un sourire désarmant. Marlène lança un coup d'œil vers Alice qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Allez, je commence ! » S'écria la rousse qui fouilla dans un sac et en sortit un cadeau. « C'est pour vous, Laurence ! »

Elle lui tendit un paquet de taille moyenne. Le policier le regarda avec suspicion et défit le papier kraft. En son for intérieur, il avait deviné ce que c'était, mais il fit semblant de s'étonner.

« Oh… Un livre… »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre, Commi… Swan. C'est celui d'Alice. »

Effectivement, c'était le nom de la journaliste qui apparaissait en haut de la couverture. La rousse n'était pas peu fière.

« C'est le manuscrit inabouti que j'ai lu ? » Fit Laurence d'un ton sarcastique. « Vous avez réussi à être publiée avec ce _chef d'oeuvre_ ? Ça tient du miracle... »

« Commissaire ! » S'écria Marlène, outrée.

Immédiatement douchée, la rousse déchanta et fusilla le policier du regard.

« Dites donc, j'ai bossé dur pour en arriver là, figurez-vous ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Commissaire, vous êtes injuste avec Alice ! »

« Honnêtement, Marlène, ce n'est quand même pas de la grande littérature. »

« Mais je n'ai pas cette prétention ! Je fais de mon mieux ! »

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit, Avril : parfois le mieux est l'ennemi du bien... N'avez-vous pas fait pire, comme je le crains ? »

« Lisez-le d'abord et vous pourrez le critiquer ensuite en toute connaissance de cause ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Avril... » Dit-il en l'ouvrant et en tombant sur la dédicace qu'elle lui avait laissé. « … _A mon meilleur ennami qui m'a inspiré cette intrigue. Puisse-t-elle le divertir comme elle m'a procuré du plaisir à l'écrire…_ Enn _a_ mi ? C'est une faute ou vous avez fait un affreux jeu de mots ?... Non, franchement, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de lire votre roman avec une pareille entrée en matière… »

Avril serra les poings en se retenant de lui en coller une... Laurence éclata soudain de rire devant l'expression plus qu'outragée de la rousse.

« Décidément, vous n'avez pas d'humour, Avril. Je vous fais marcher… Bien sûr que je vais le lire… »

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout... »

« Non, Commissaire, ça ne se fait pas, surtout quand il s'agit de quelque chose d'aussi important pour Alice. »

Laurence leur jeta un coup d'œil à chacune. Elles le regardaient avec une profonde désapprobation.

« Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer tout à l'heure, Avril, j'ai cédé à une impulsion... Je me suis montré spontané. »

« Je ne vois aucune différence avec votre comportement habituel. »

« Exactement… Vous avez envie que je réitère l'expérience ? »

Toujours vexée, Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas prête à lui pardonner. Inquiète, Marlène passait de l'un à l'autre et se décida à parler.

« C'est Noël, Commissaire, vous pourriez faire un effort avec Alice. »

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez débarqué chez moi toutes les deux sans prévenir ? »

« C'est le but d'une surprise… » Marlène s'approcha de lui et l'implora du regard. « … Si vous voulez qu'on passe un bon moment, faites-le pour moi. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un œil vers Alice qui boudait. Puis il se décida.

« D'accord. Avril, je vous prie de me pardonner pour tout ce que je viens de vous dire… ça vous va ? »

« Non. »

« Alice, s'il-te-plaît... »

« Vous n'êtes pas sincère, vous ne le pensez pas. Vous ne le pensez jamais ! J'en ai assez d'être votre paillasson personnel ! Rien n'est jamais assez bien quand je fais quelque chose, et même lorsque je réussis, vous me rabaissez systématiquement ! J'en ai marre, Laurence ! J'en ai marre de vous et de votre suffisance ! J'en ai marre de votre éternelle insatisfaction qui me retombe dessus ! Allez passer vos frustrations ailleurs ! Moi, c'est terminé, je ne joue plus ! »

Marlène les considéra avec effroi. Avec sa remarque, Laurence avait touché une corde très sensible chez Avril. En même temps, la rousse n'avait pas tout à fait tort. A présent, ils s'observaient comme chien et chat, prêts à s'invectiver. Comment pouvait-on être passé d'une franche camaraderie quelques minutes auparavant à une guerre d'égos ? Il était temps d'intervenir.

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! J'en ai assez que vous vous chamailliez en permanence pour un oui ou pour un non ! On dirait deux gamins qui veulent toujours avoir raison. C'est à celui ou à celle qui aura le dernier mot ! Ce n'est plus possible ! Faites-vous des excuses immédiatement ! »

Il y eut un silence et des regards effarés. Jamais Marlène ne se mettait en colère et là, elle était visiblement hors d'elle. Les deux intéressés se dévisagèrent avec des regards penauds et gênés.

« Faut pas te mettre dans tous tes états, Marlène… » Commença Alice, d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

« Toi, Alice, tu n'es pas la dernière à chercher les ennuis. Tu prends toujours un malin plaisir à provoquer, tu n'écoutes rien, ni personne et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Pas étonnant que Swan soit furieux après toi les trois quarts du temps ! »

« Mais... »

« Pas un mot ! »

Avril baissa les yeux. Laurence eut le malheur d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

« Et vous, commissaire, arrêtez de chercher des noises à Alice comme vous le faites ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de la dénigrer alors qu'elle essaie de faire au mieux pour vous plaire ! C'est injuste de votre part, d'autant que vous l'appréciez réellement ! Dites-le lui au lieu d'être constamment une vraie peau de vache avec elle ! »

Avril ouvrit des yeux ronds. Marlène était vraiment furax ! Et c'était leur faute. Elle jeta un œil vers Laurence qui n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle. Elle le vit prendre une inspiration, puis s'approcher d'elle…

Alice étouffa un cri de surprise quand Laurence la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Si elle s'attendait à ça de la part du fier policier, lui qui n'était pas du genre démonstratif !… La rousse lança un regard désemparé vers la blonde qui lui fit un petit sourire ravi.

« Vous voulez faire plaisir à Marlène ?... » lui chuchota Laurence à l'oreille. « … Alors on enterre la hache de guerre le temps de cette soirée. Après, on reprend nos petites habitudes, d'accord ?... »

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Laurence. » Grinça-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de vous, ma chère Alice… »

Il se recula un peu en lui faisant un grand sourire tout aussi faux que son attitude. Instantanément, Avril se crispa et fit la grimace en s'attendant à ce qu'il pousse le vice jusqu'à l'embrasser. Heureusement, il la lâcha en lui faisant un clin d'œil ironique.

Le tour était joué. Bien évidemment Marlène n'y avait vu que du feu et elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle tendit une enveloppe vers Laurence.

« C'est pour vous, Commissaire. De notre part. »

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un billet de train à l'intérieur. Intrigué, il lut la destination et releva la tête, sidéré, en les considérant l'une après l'autre.

« Venise ? Vous m'offrez un voyage à Venise ? »

« Pas avec n'importe quel train, Commissaire... Avec l'Orient Express !… »

« Mais vous avez fait une folie toutes les deux ! C'est un trajet hors de prix ! »

« Vous n'y allez pas seul. Nous vous accompagnons… »

Avril, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« Je le regrette déjà… »

Personne ne releva le commentaire acide.

« Mais comment vous avez fait ? »

« J'ai gagné un concours dans un magazine de mode ! » S'écria Marlène, soudain folle de joie. « Et vous savez quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais représenter la marque anglaise de luxe _Armitage_ ! Alice a décroché un contrat avec le magazine en question et va faire le récit des deux jours de voyage, de nos visites à Venise et du carnaval. Son article sera publié dans le numéro de mars. En échange, j'ai obtenu une place pour vous, le tout en première classe ! Ça va être fabuleux ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« C'est trop. Je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir passer à côté de l'occasion d'emballer une riche héritière ? » Demanda Avril avec sarcasme.

Laurence plissa les yeux et répliqua vertement.

« Vous en profiterez également pour mettre la main sur un autre Debouck, de préférence un qui a déjà un pied dans la tombe... »

Devant la référence, Alice haussa les épaules en le maudissant intérieurement et fila vers la cuisine.

« Commissaire, vous exagérez. »

« C'était gentillet, Marlène. Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'enlever le plaisir des petites piques que j'adresse régulièrement à Avril ? »

La blonde soupira. Encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer Laurence à l'homme dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse. Si semblable et pourtant, si différent. Aussitôt le masque de Marlène se fendilla et Laurence se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Marlène, ça va ? »

« Oui, Commissaire… » Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. « … Je vais vous montrer ce que vous m'avez offert... »

Elle sortit un paquet souple et l'ouvrit devant lui. C'était une très jolie étole colorée qu'elle posa sur ses épaules. Indéniablement, elle lui allait parfaitement au teint et Laurence ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la beauté de sa secrétaire.

« Elle vous plaît ? »

« Je n'aurai pas mieux choisi, Marlène. Vous êtes ravissante. »

« Merci. »

Malgré le compliment, le visage de la blonde se ferma. Laurence s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la toucher.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Marlène ? »

« Le procès s'ouvre dans trois semaines… »

Pas besoin de préciser de qui il s'agissait. _L'autre_ était encore au centre des préoccupations de sa secrétaire. Pas étonnant non plus qu'elle ait l'envie de s'éclipser en voyage avant l'issue finale qui ne faisait aucun doute… Justice serait faite.

« Je sais, ce sera difficile pour vous, mais je serai là… Avril sera là aussi. On va vous soutenir. »

« C'est à cause de moi qu'il a fait tout ça. »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jolie blonde.

« Non… Non, Marlène, ce n'est pas de votre faute… Il… il était aveuglé par son amour pour vous. C'est lui qui… »

« C'est inutile, Commissaire, j'ai beau me le répéter, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens. »

« C'est normal que vous réagissiez comme ça : il vous a profondément blessée et il vous a trahie. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai été aveugle... Jamais plus je n'aimerai un autre homme comme je l'ai aimé... »

« Vous dites ça, mais vous ne savez pas de quoi demain sera fait. Peut-être que vous rencontrerez un homme qui vous fera vibrer à nouveau, peut-être même que vous le connaissez déjà, que vous le côtoyez tous les jours… »

« Non, c'est terminé… Et vous êtes très bien placé pour le savoir. »

Laurence baissa la tête. Evidemment, on en revenait également à sa situation. Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux et il décida de changer de sujet pendant que Marlène se reprenait en s'occupant les mains.

« Euh… Et Avril… Qu'est-ce que je lui ai généreusement offert ? »

« Un dictionnaire… »

« Pff… Un manuel de savoir-vivre aurait sans doute été plus approprié... »

Devant sa remarque, Marlène esquissa un pauvre sourire.

« Ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit, d'accord ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Avec une moue ironique, Laurence porta un doigt à sa bouche en mode "motus et bouche cousue" et observa une Marlène qui avait retrouvé un sourire plus franc. La blonde fouilla dans un carton et en sortit une nappe qu'elle étala délicatement sur la table. Comme bien souvent quand il la voyait ainsi, il se disait que le bonheur simple était à portée de main. Malheureusement, il savait aussi que c'était une douce illusion. Avec son caractère insupportable et son point de vue sur le genre humain, il ne méritait pas Marlène. De plus, il était invivable et ne ferait que la blesser à la première occasion. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait pour elle. Marlène devait être à tout prix préservée des turpitudes du monde et d'individus dans son genre.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils s'affairèrent en silence pendant qu'Alice s'activait à l'écart. Marlène jeta un œil vers la cuisine et s'approcha de son patron.

« Commissaire, je m'inquiète pour Alice… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'en dit rien, mais elle n'a pas les moyens de se chauffer… Je l'ai surprise chez elle, emmitouflée dans des tas de couvertures et il y avait une de ces couches de glace sur la tabatière… Par ce froid, sous les combles, elle va finir par tomber gravement malade… »

« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous voulez faire ? »

« Je pensais… que si vous pouviez... en attendant qu'il fasse meilleur… »

« Marlène, vous n'êtes pas en train de me demander de prendre Avril chez moi ? »

« Ce serait juste pour quelques jours... »

La blonde le regarda avec des yeux de velours implorants mais il ne céda pas.

« Non, pas question... Je vais finir par l'étriper. »

« Quoi que vous en disiez, Alice est votre amie. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, sans ressources. »

« Je préfère encore lui donner de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter de quoi se chauffer. »

« Vous savez bien que sa fierté l'empêchera d'accepter. »

« Et bien, tant pis pour elle… »

Marlène fit la moue jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaircisse d'un coup.

« J'ai une idée. Vous voyez le gui là-bas ? »

Laurence devina immédiatement où sa secrétaire voulait en venir et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Non… non, non, non. »

« Il vous suffit de danser avec elle, puis vous faites l'étonné en disant qu'il faut respecter la tradition. Vous l'embrassez. Habilement, vous lui proposez de venir s'installer chez vous ou vous lui dites qu'elle a besoin de travailler dans des conditions décentes... »

Laurence dévisagea sa secrétaire avec une expression étrange.

« Avril ne va jamais gober ça, Marlène. Elle va s'imaginer que je veux… peu importe. J'ai une autre idée… »

Laurence alla chercher son portefeuille et en sortit discrètement une liasse de billets.

« Marlène, c'est vous qui allez les lui donner. Si ça vient de vous, elle acceptera. »

« Trois cents francs ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop… »

« Prenez ce que vous voulez pour couvrir les cadeaux que _je_ vous ai offerts. »

« Merci, mais vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui, ça vaut mieux. »

« Et si elle refuse ? »

« Alors je passerai une commande de charbon à son nom, payée d'avance. Elle ne pourra pas la refuser. »

Marlène sourit, puis s'approcha de Laurence et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Alice sortit au même moment de la cuisine et les surprit ainsi.

« Dites donc, vous ne vous ennuyez pas quand j'ai le dos tourné ! »

La rousse avait retrouvé le sourire. Laurence et Marlène s'écartèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre, gênés. Le policier s'éclaircit la gorge et se frotta les mains, embarrassé.

« Je vais passer quelque chose de plus approprié pour le réveillon... » Laurence observa la tenue toujours parfaite de Marlène. « … Vous êtes très élégante... toutes les deux… » Ajouta-t-il en incluant Avril avec retard dans son commentaire.

Vexée, la journaliste croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas dupe un instant. Décidément, entre les piques du commissaire et sa maladresse, il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Sur un hochement de tête, Laurence prit congé.

Pendant ce temps, les filles peaufinèrent la décoration de la table, tout en papotant et en surveillant la cuisson finale des plats.

Leurs rires moururent quand Laurence revint, tiré à quatre épingles dans un smoking blanc digne d'un prince, rasé de près et parfumé. Conquise, Marlène le dévisagea avec des yeux emplis d'étoiles et lui fit un sourire qui en disait long. Il faut dire que l'ensemble mettait en valeur son élégance naturelle. Il adressa un de ces plus beaux sourires charmeurs à Alice, qui l'avait lorgné sans vergogne des pieds à la tête.

« Pendant que je m'occupe de la bouteille de champagne, ouvrez votre cadeau, Avril. Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que _je_ vous ai offert… »

 _Bien sûr…_ Redescendue sur terre, Alice haussa les épaules et s'approcha du couple. En les voyant ainsi, si proches, si bien assortis physiquement, on pouvait penser que Marlène et son patron étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais Alice savait qu'il n'en était rien. En réalité, un type comme Laurence était trop épris de liberté, trop indépendant, pour se laisser passer la corde au cou par une incorrigible romantique, aussi désespérément fleur bleue que son amie.

« Vous allez encore me critiquer. » Reprit Alice.

« Promis, vous n'allez pas vous exposer à mes remontrances. » Répliqua t-il avec sa morgue habituelle.

Comme à son habitude, Alice prit sur elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ce comportement dédaigneux et assuré plaisait aux femmes et en faisait même le célibataire le plus en vue de Lille. Conscient de sa séduction, Laurence cultivait cette image de briseur de cœurs indomptable avec une férocité inégalée. Pendant quelques heures, ses conquêtes devaient s'imaginer qu'elles étaient parvenues à faire succomber l'insolent policier alors qu'il n'en était rien… Elles ne faisaient qu'alimenter un égo surdimensionné en s'inscrivant anonymement sur un tableau de chasse impressionnant !

Ignorante des échanges acides de ses deux camarades, Marlène sembla sortir soudain de sa rêverie.

« Evidemment, Alice, critiquer ton choix reviendrait à ce que le commissaire se critique lui-même, puisque c'est _son_ cadeau ! C'est logique ! »

« Sauf que c'est moi qui l'aie choisi… le cadeau… »

La blonde souriante essuya les regards perplexes de ses deux amis. Parfois, Marlène faisait des réflexions décalées… Alice secoua la tête.

« Bon, peu importe… »

Laurence fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille et versa le champagne dans les verres.

Bizarrement, Laurence, si intéressé par les belles femmes, calait devant la candeur de Marlène et préférait plutôt l'avoir comme amie que de la mettre dans son lit le temps d'une nuit… Alice se dit que c'était ce respect totalement incongru qui le sauvait à ses yeux et révélait l'être complexe qu'il était.

Alice alla chercher "son" cadeau et déchira le papier. Laurence fit son étonné en découvrant le dictionnaire, mais comme il l'avait annoncé, il ne fit aucune remarque piquante, à peine un : « Ce n'est pas ça qui va écrire votre prochain bouquin, Avril. » qui la crispa tout de même.

Pour apaiser les tensions, il remplit les coupes et leva la sienne pour porter un toast. Il eut alors un sourire sincère et commença simplement :

« Je veux vous remercier toutes les deux pour cette soirée improvisée et tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné. Cette année n'a pas été simple à bien des points de vue, mais nous avons fait face en nous soutenant mutuellement. Le plus beau des cadeaux en ce jour, c'est que nous soyons réunis, ici, ce soir, ensemble… »

Marlène dévisagea Laurence avec une adoration sans bornes, à tel point qu'Alice se demanda vraiment cette fois si la blonde ne s'intéressait pas à nouveau à son patron. La secrétaire les regarda tous les deux avec affection

« On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais on peut choisir ses amis. Vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai rêvé d'avoir… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien dans les moments difficiles… »

La voix de Marlène se brisa sous l'émotion. Spontanément, Alice lui serra le bras pour la réconforter.

« Ça va aller, Marlène. On est là pour toi... »

Alice regarda Laurence qui acquiesça silencieusement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa secrétaire. Avec un sanglot, Marlène trouva refuge immédiatement dans les bras de son patron.

« On est là, Marlène. » Se contenta t-il de répéter.

Alice s'éloigna du couple. Ces deux là allaient peut-être finir par se trouver. Encore fallait-il que Laurence sache ce qu'il voulait. Si seulement il acceptait de changer de comportement et s'autorisait à être plus gentil, alors tout était possible… mais non, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, ou alors quand les poules auront des dents !

Avril se perdit dans des pensées amères. Leur situation n'évoluait guère non plus, toujours à se lancer des piques, toujours à repousser les limites de leur… _amitié_. Fallait-il même parler d'amitié quand ils en étaient rendus au point de ne plus s'adresser la parole ou alors, uniquement pour s'invectiver et _se détester_ ouvertement? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Avant… Avant, il y avait toujours un petit geste, une petite attention qui attestait de leur complicité relative. Où était passé la petite pointe de tendresse qui les animait tous les deux et les faisait relativiser ?

Quand elle sortit de ses réflexions, ce fut pour découvrir Laurence qui la dévisageait gravement depuis sans doute un moment. A quoi pouvait-il penser ?

Il se détacha de Marlène en lui glissant un petit mot qui la fit sourire, puis alla changer le disque de face. La musique reprit doucement.

« Alice ? Vous voulez bien m'accorder cette danse ? »

Tout ce qu'Avril enregistra de prime abord, c'est que Laurence l'avait appelée _Alice_. La nature de la demande la frappa ensuite en la déstabilisant et elle bafouilla un oui incertain, trop surprise pour dire autrement.

Ils commencèrent à évoluer silencieusement au rythme lancinant de la musique. Avril se rapprocha de lui et il accepta sa proximité. Comme elle paraissait toute petite à côté de lui… Il évoquait tellement de contradictions en elle qu'elle ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Ostensiblement, sans qu'elle le remarque, il l'entraîna vers le gui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent dessous qu'il leva la tête et arrêta de bouger. Surprise, Alice leva à son tour la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Laurence était grave et attentif, comme si elle était seule au monde…

« Laurence… » Lui chuchota-t-elle, prise au piège. « … Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez emmener sous le gui, c'est Marlène… »

« C'est une tradition... »

« Faut pas vous sentir obligé. »

« Marlène nous regarde… »

« Oui, et bien il gèlera en enfer le jour où vous m'embrass… »

Laurence ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un baiser appuyé, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis il se recula doucement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé...

Sidérée, Alice resta sans réagir. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée sur la bouche mais le geste était tellement... _intime,_ que c'était tout comme… Elle le regarda bizarrement et murmura :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? »

« Joyeux Noël, Avril. »

Et il l'entraîna à nouveau dans la danse avec un léger sourire, sans la quitter des yeux. Avril lança un regard incertain vers Marlène mais la blonde souriait d'un air entendu. Ils avaient dû manigancer ça tous les deux.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez comploté ensemble ? »

« Arrêtez de voir le mal partout, Avril. Profitez de l'instant présent. »

« J'aime pas ça, Laurence. »

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Moi non plus, et alors ?... » Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, puis demanda à brûle point avec sa brutalité habituelle : «… Elle est comment votre vie amoureuse en ce moment ? »

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

« J'essaie de m'intéresser un minimum pour paraître amical… Alors, vous avez quelqu'un ? »

« J'vous l'dirais pas ! »

« Donc vous n'avez personne. »

Avril s'agaça devant son affirmation.

« Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? »

« Si vous étiez moins soupe au lait au moindre mot qu'on vous dit, vous trouveriez peut-être quelqu'un qui consentirait à vous regarder et à creuser sous la surface rugueuse… »

« Je rêve. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la Charité... Et vous ? C'est comment les amours en ce moment ? »

« Très bien, merci. »

« Peuh… Toujours autant de mauvaise foi ! Vous l'avez planquée où, votre conquête, hein ? Dans la salle de bain ? Dans votre chambre ? Elle vous attend peut-être dans votre lit ? Parce que là, je vois personne ! »

« Comment ça se fait que vous vous intéressiez tant à ma vie sociale ? Ça vous fascine ma propension à séduire de jeunes et jolies femmes ? Je vais finir par croire que c'est de la jalousie ! »

Avril encaissa la pique et contre-attaqua immédiatement.

« De la jalousie ? Certainement pas ! Vous n'êtes plus tout jeune, Laurence, et avec votre caractère de merde, je ne connais personne qui pourrait vous supporter plus de deux minutes ! Même Marlène avec sa patience d'ange vous enverrait balader ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je demande à mes compagnes d'un soir. Au contraire, si je peux m'en débarrasser dès le lendemain matin, j'en suis ravi ! »

Au moins, il ne cachait pas ses préférences.

« Et c'est ça que vous appelez de l'amour... Que votre vie est dénuée de chaleur et d'humanité, Commissaire ! »

« Que la vôtre est dépourvue de charme et de glamour ! »

« Vous finirez tout seul ! »

« Ça vaut mieux que d'être mal accompagné ! D'ailleurs, il n'est pas né celui qui voudra de vous ! »

« Qui vous dit que je cherche quelqu'un ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sangsue qui me colle et m'empoisonne la vie ! »

Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient arrêté de danser… et qu'ils se trouvaient encore sous ce maudit gui ! Laurence leva légèrement les yeux et le vit. Délibérément, il arracha la branche en un geste de colère.

Marlène les avait rejoint et les observait tous les deux avec sévérité, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Mais quel plaisir prenez-vous tous les deux à vous écharper ainsi ? Vous n'en n'avez pas assez ? La vie n'est pas assez dure comme ça ?... Oh, vous êtes impossible ! De vrais gosses ! Vous vous rendez seulement compte de la chance que vous avez de vous avoir l'un, l'autre ? »

« LA CHANCE ?! » S'écrièrent simultanément les deux intéressés sur le même ton outré.

Laurence et Avril se dévisagèrent avec horreur.

« Oui. Je crois qu'il va être grand temps que vous ayez une vraie conversation tous les deux au sujet de vos sentiments… et sans se masquer la vérité. »

« Quelle vérité, Marlène ? »

« Vous vous aimez bien… »

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent-ils à nouveau à l'unisson.

« Et vous vous cachez derrière des mensonges et de l'agressivité pour ne pas avoir à affronter quelque chose qui vous fait peur… »

Laurence éclata soudain de rire.

« Mais où êtes-vous allée chercher tout ça ? On ne peut pas se voir en peinture ! »

« Et pourtant vous vous tournez tout le temps autour, vous vous cherchez en permanence. Votre échange sous le gui… il prend tout son sens quand vous l'interprétez avec les yeux d'une personne qui s'intéresse à une autre et qui lui fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« N'importe quoi, Marlène. Tu affabules complètement ! »

« Vous croyez que je n'ai pas appris à vous connaître tous les deux en cinq années ? La colère, c'est tellement facile... Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose... »

Laurence s'emporta.

« Mais enfin, je n'aime pas Avril ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous refaire la liste de tout ce que je déteste chez elle, il me faudrait des jours et des jours pour la descendre ! »

« Et moi, c'est pareil ! Comment veux-tu que je sois attirée par un misogyne pareil ? Un type odieux qui n'est jamais content et qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde parce que Môssieur résout des enquêtes, totalement immature sur le plan émotionnel par dessus le marché ? »

« Je ne suis pas immature ! »

« Si vous l'êtes ! Vous êtes même handicapé du sentiment !... Marlène a raison. Vous ne connaissez que la colère comme réponse émotionnelle. »

« C'est des conneries tout ça… »

« Ah oui ? Jamais un mot gentil, une attention, même envers Marlène qui se met pourtant en quatre pour vous satisfaire. Jamais vous n'êtes content ! Il faut toujours que vous gâchiez tout ! Là encore, on aurait pu passer un bon moment ce soir, mais c'est fichu… »

« C'est vous qui gâchez tout ! »

« Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît… Arrêtez. »

Marlène était à présent en larmes à leurs côtés.

« J'en peux plus de vous voir vous déchirer. J'en peux plus… »

Visiblement éprouvée, la blonde alla s'assoir dans le canapé en pleurant et ils restèrent là, indécis. Alice fut la première à réagir et s'installa à côté de son amie pour la réconforter.

« Marlène, faut pas te mettre dans cet état. Tu sais bien que ça dure jamais longtemps, nos engueulades, qu'on finit toujours par se réconcilier... »

« Oui. On est juste… juste en train de… »

 _De quoi au juste ? Saborder notre relation ?_ Laurence ne termina pas sa phrase, baissa les yeux et fila vers le bar où il se servit une généreuse rasade de whisky. _Quel fiasco, cette soirée !_ Pour faire bonne mesure, il se servit un second verre... Au point où il en était, autant boire le calice jusqu'à la lie et finir bourré !

Alice serra Marlène dans ses bras et la berça en jetant un œil ombrageux vers Laurence. Ce dernier soutint calmement son regard. La rousse secoua la tête en le traitant mentalement d'idiot et décida de l'ignorer.

Deux minutes plus tard, le policier apporta un verre de Brandy à sa si sensible secrétaire qui le garda dans ses mains comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

« Buvez... » Lui dit-il doucement. « … Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez faire des excuses, Commissaire, c'est à Alice. »

Laurence jeta un œil vers la journaliste et soupira, avant de finalement lâcher :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Alice… »

« Et ?... »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Vous vous êtes comportez comme un... ? »

« Comme un ?... » Alors qu'elle lui faisait le geste d'élaborer, il termina : « ... Comme un génie ? »

Il fit l'innocent devant sa mine déconfite et son froncement de sourcils qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Comme un sombre idiot… » Termina t'elle froidement.

Alice soutint le regard du policier qui ne s'en laissa pas conter :

« Je vous retourne le compliment. » Ajouta Laurence, pas décidé à céder un pouce de terrain.

Cette fois, Alice se leva et envahit son espace personnel. Impressionné malgré lui, il recula d'un pas alors qu'elle le suivait, petite chose hérissée qui n'avait peur de rien, et surtout pas d'un grand costaud qui mesurait trente centimètres de plus qu'elle.

« Redites ça un peu et je vous en colle une dont vous vous rappellerez longtemps ! »

« Alice ! » S'écria la blonde.

« S'il me cherche encore, Marlène, il va me trouver... »

« Arrête, Alice ! A ton tour de lui faire des excuses ! »

« Hein ? Mais il peut toujours rêver, le prétentieux ! »

« Le prétentieux comme vous dites, se trouve juste devant vous et apprécierait que vous vous adressiez à lui directement… »

« Regarde Marlène et retiens ça : quand on ignore un macho, ça l'agace prodigieusement… »

Les yeux de Laurence brillèrent d'un éclat dangereux.

« La petite punaise devrait faire attention à ces propos si elle ne veut pas finir écrasée… »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la petite punaise ? »

Avec un gémissement, Marlène se prit la tête à deux mains et décida de ne plus interférer dans leurs prises de becs. Qu'ils en viennent aux mains après les noms d'oiseaux et tout serait réglé ! Cette soirée était un véritable cauchemar, le pire Noël qu'elle ait jamais vécu…

Pourtant, il ne passa rien. Les deux protagonistes s'observèrent, prêts à se sauter à la gorge, tels deux coqs de combat. De longues secondes passèrent et la tension retomba alors qu'ils reprenaient le souffle qu'ils avaient suspendu.

Laurence fut le premier à se reculer sans la quitter des yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Avril prit aussi de la distance et concéda le match nul en revenant silencieusement vers Marlène, effondrée.

Sans un mot, Laurence s'empara de la bouteille de whisky et se rendit dans la cuisine en ressassant les paroles échangées. Rarement ils étaient allés aussi loin. Cette soirée virait au désastre. Tout ça par la faute d'Avril et de son maudit bouquin…

Il descendit deux nouveaux verres en ne décolérant pas et envisagea de sortir pour aller prendre l'air, lorsque l'objet de son courroux pénétra dans la cuisine.

« Marlène veut vous parler. »

Il passa devant elle sans un regard. Dans le salon, la blonde avait cessé de pleurer. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui prit doucement la main.

« Je suis désolé, Marlène, Avril a tout gâché. »

« Vous êtes tout autant responsable de cette situation qu'elle. »

« Tout de même… »

Comme à son habitude, il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi.

« Commissaire, je vous en supplie, ne restez pas sur un malentendu avec Alice. Parlez-lui... » Comme il ne disait rien, elle ajouta : « … S'il-vous-plaît. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Elle est votre amie. Excusez-vous... »

« Marlène… »

« Il faut le faire maintenant, Swan, sinon les choses ne vont aller qu'en empirant. »

Il y eut un bref silence et Laurence baissa la tête. Il lâcha enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un bon moment.

« L'amitié... Quelle valeur Avril accorde t'elle encore ce mot ? Elle est devenue si… dure. Avant, elle écoutait un tant soit peu. Maintenant, je ne peux plus rien lui dire sans qu'elle se sente agressée. »

« Vous êtes dure avec elle. Ne vous étonnez pas qu'elle le soit devenue également… Si vous consentiez à vous ouvrir un peu, à être plus souple, je suis sûre que cela détendrait vos rapports avec Alice... »

Laurence eut un ricanement de dérision et secoua la tête...

Dans la cuisine, la journaliste faisait les cents pas, tout en surveillant distraitement la cuisson des plats. C'était bête à pleurer, mais il avait fait son idiot... Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle soupira en reconnaissant qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé. Pourquoi était-elle montée sur ses grands chevaux quand il l'avait interrogée sur sa vie amoureuse, et indirectement sur le rapport qu'ils entretenaient l'un à l'autre ? Marlène avait raison. Ils ne se parlaient pas, gardaient secret leurs sentiments, de peur de se dévoiler, de peur de s'exposer et de souffrir. Maintenant, elle regrettait sa réaction. Mais si seulement il n'était pas autant énervant !

Le visage des mauvais jours affiché, Laurence revint avec raideur dans la cuisine. Avril tâcha de l'ignorer. Elle fit mine de s'intéresser à l'oie dans le four en le laissant approcher. Il y eut un silence lourd de tensions, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende un verre qu'elle finit par prendre avec réticence.

« Marlène nous a fixés un ultimatum. Nous ne devons revenir dans le salon qu'une fois nos différends réglés. Sinon, ce n'est pas la peine… »

Alice lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Il semblait grave, plus calme.

« … Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir après tous les efforts qu'elle a faits… que vous avez faits toutes les deux pour que cette surprise soit réussie… Je ne voulais pas que notre... "dispute" aille aussi loin. Je vous fais sincèrement mes excuses, Avril. »

Elle eut un regard surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il assumait pleinement la responsabilité de ses erreurs. Marlène avait dû être déçue par son attitude pour qu'il revienne vers elle comme ça, repentant et conciliant !

Avec sa fierté, elle savait combien il lui en coûtait de s'excuser. Il était temps d'apaiser les tensions. Elle eut finalement un sourire et décida de le taquiner.

« C'est que vous deviendriez presque craquant quand vous y mettez les formes. »

Agacé, il haussa les épaules et émit un son dédaigneux en faisant la grimace.

« Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, Laurence... » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « … C'est un geste d'ouverture. Vous reconnaissez avoir eu tort, comme je reconnais avoir eu tort... »

« Pff... »

« Je sais que vous aimez bien avoir toujours raison, mais c'est de notre faute à tous les deux… » Comme il faisait un geste d'agacement, elle insista : « Si, Laurence, les torts sont partagés et je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas accepté ce fait ! »

Pour ça, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Plus tête de mule qu'Avril, il n'y avait pas. Il leva une main conciliante.

« Ok, Avril, c'est compris... »

« Répétez après moi : _je m'en veux et je promets que désormais, j'essaierai de ne pas sombrer dans la facilité de la colère_. »

« Autant demander à un cheval de bois de marcher... » Ricana-t-il.

« Hé ! Je suis prête à faire des efforts ! »

« Alors, vous les ferez pour deux. »

« Laurence, s'il-vous-plaît... »

Comme elle le dévisageait en le désapprouvant, il inspira profondément et concéda :

« D'accord, mais je ne vous promets rien. »

Avril relâcha la pression. C'était une courte victoire, mais une victoire tout de même. Le plus dur restait à faire.

« Très bien. On va arrêter de se disputer, on va se faire des excuses devant Marlène, et ensuite, on peut essayer de terminer cette soirée mieux qu'elle n'a commencé, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la cuisine ensemble. Marlène les vit arriver près d'elle et les observa avec inquiétude. Alice jeta un œil vers Laurence qui commença :

« Marlène, comme vous l'avez suggéré, nous avons parlé et pris l'engagement de laisser de côté nos rivalités… »

« C'est vrai, on est allé trop loin. On a reconnu qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Très bien. Tenez-le vous pour dit tous les deux, sinon la prochaine fois, je m'en vais. »

Alice hocha la tête.

« Bon. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on passe à table, sinon l'oie va être complètement cramée…

Ils s'affairèrent pendant quelques minutes autour des plats en silence, aucun n'osant aborder un sujet susceptible de fâcher. Comme à son habitude, Marlène n'y tint plus et engagea la conversation alors qu'ils s'installaient et se servaient.

« Je suis allée au marché de Noël aujourd'hui et j'y ai vu… vous ne devinerez jamais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y avait un chanteur qui chantaient magnifiquement bien. Toutes les filles se pâmaient devant lui. On aurait dit Elvis Presley. »

Laurence eut un rictus dédaigneux.

« Je l'ai vu. Encore un chanteur à minettes... Il lui suffit de remuer du cul et de brailler pour que toutes les filles se mettent à hurler… »

« Mais il n'était pas mal du tout... »

« Laisse tomber, Marlène. Autre génération, autres mœurs. Laurence en est resté au swing des années 40. »

« Pas du tout ! Je vis à mon époque ! »

« Ah oui ? Et vous faites quoi, par exemple ? »

« Par exemple, je sais très bien danser le rock. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Marlène, ravie.

« Après manger, on poussera les meubles et je vous ferai une petite démonstration. »

« Faites gaffe à votre âge, faudrait pas que vous vous déboitiez un truc... »

« Avril, je sens comme une moquerie dans votre voix. »

« Je dis ça, mais vous faites ce que vous voulez, ça vous regarde. »

« Je vous prouverai que je n'ai rien d'un grabataire, Avril. »

« Vous voulez danser avec moi ? Va falloir vous accrocher. »

Laurence l'observa avec un sourire en coin et la taquina.

« Fréquenteriez-vous les bals populaires, Avril ? »

« Ça m'arrive. »

Il retint in extremis la remarque acerbe qu'il lui destinait. Cependant, l'expression de son visage était telle qu'Alice sut immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. _C'est là que vous ramassez vos coups d'un soir, hein ?_

Alice fit un effort pour se taire également et le défia du regard. Ce fut un combat silencieux entre eux où Laurence lui répondit par un rictus moqueur en acceptant implicitement le défi. La façon féroce dont il l'observait, aurait dû l'alerter. Il allait prendre plaisir à la pousser à bout pour la faire craquer.

En retour, elle lui fit un grand sourire innocent, prit délicatement un morceau d'oie avec ses doigts et le porta de façon sensuelle à sa bouche, tout en le dévisageant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui.

L'effet fut immédiat. Elle vit les pupilles de Laurence se dilater et il se troubla l'espace d'une seconde. Brusquement, il se reprit et serra la mâchoire, tout en la regardant comme s'il voulait la transpercer… Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de tisonnier dans la pièce !

1 à 0 pour elle. Avril se mit à rire intérieurement. _Comme ça, il n'aimait pas quand elle l'emmenait sur le terrain de la séduction..._ Très bien, alors elle allait le titiller, lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait être un objet de désirs, même inconscients... Elle revint à la conversation de Marlène. _Que disait-elle déjà ?_

« … Et c'est là que l'agent a dit à la vieille dame : _Madame, ça ne va pas être possible, votre voisin a accidentellement mangé votre chat en le prenant pour un lapin_ …

Il y eut un silence, aussitôt troublé par les rires de Laurence et d'Avril qui réagirent avec retard à ce qui devait être une histoire de Marlène…

« Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! » S'exclama la secrétaire, horrifiée.

« Pardon, Marlène, si, ça l'est... »

« Oh ! Vous êtes vraiment tordus tous les deux ! »

Laurence secoua la tête en riant.

« Vous voulez une histoire tordue, Marlène ? Je vais vous en raconter une… » Et il se lança dans le récit d'une de ses enquêtes passées.

Ses deux amies l'écoutèrent et ne tardèrent pas à réagir aux détails plus ou moins macabres qu'il leur donnait. Avril surtout. Elle était friande de ce genre d'histoires et buvait religieusement les paroles du policier, fascinée. Quand il se lançait ainsi, elle oubliait leur animosité permanente et leur rivalité.

Marlène, elle, était horrifiée et ne comprenait pas tout. Elle se perdit sur des broutilles, son imagination débordante prit le relais et elle s'inventa une autre histoire encore plus horrible. Quand elle en émergea pour reprendre le fil, ce fut pour constater que ses deux amis étaient totalement en phase et interagissaient en ayant retrouvé le sourire.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Marlène se rendait à l'évidence. Les esprits de ses deux amis pourtant si différents, se challengeaient et se complétaient. L'un finissait parfois les phrases de l'autre, et ils allaient dans la même direction, heureux de trouver un terrain d'entente. Elle les observa. L'un comme l'autre, ils s'animaient, s'ouvraient, acceptaient les petites piques et autres moqueries qui les faisaient bondir d'ordinaire. C'était clair qu'ils partageaient avec complicité la même passion. Sachant que la criminalité était le seul domaine qui faisait vibrer le commissaire, elle se demanda pourquoi Alice n'avait jamais senti le besoin de le ramener vers ce qu'il aimait et partageait volontiers.

Ils parvinrent ainsi au dessert en se racontant des histoires avec une joie bon enfant. L'alcool aidant, l'atmosphère s'était détendue. Laurence avait émaillé ses récits d'anecdotes qui les avaient bien faits rire. Alice n'avait pas été en reste et avait fait des commentaires qui avaient déclenchés des fous rires chez ses deux compagnons.

Passablement éméchés, ils s'attaquèrent à la bûche en entonnant un chant de Noël et en riant pour faire concurrence aux voisins qui rentraient de la messe en faisant un bruit d'enfer. Bien qu'ils aient tous reçu une éducation religieuse, aucun des trois protagonistes n'étaient croyants. Laurence changea le disque sur la platine et monta le son. Il tomba la veste, ôta son nœud papillon et invita à danser une Marlène hilare sur le _Rock Around The Clock_ de Bill Haley...

Comme promis, Laurence entraîna sa secrétaire dans une danse endiablée. Allongée sur le canapé qu'ils avaient poussé dans un coin, Alice les observa en vidant tranquillement son champagne et se rendit vite à l'évidence : le commissaire était un sacré danseur ! Plantée sur ses talons, Marlène avait même du mal à suivre le rythme imposée ! Elle finit par jeter ses chaussures en riant et reprit ses déhanchements. Laurence continua à la guider sur une cadence infernale en se lâchant totalement.

Quand la musique mourut, Laurence et Marlène se serrèrent dans les bras en riant, le souffle court.

« Ouh, Swan, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Il y a longtemps qu'un homme ne m'a pas fait cet effet ! »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se rembrunit. Spontanément, Laurence la serra contre lui avec affection et murmura :

« Vous avez juste un peu trop bu, Marlène. »

Elle hocha la tête pendant qu'il la reconduisait vers le canapé. Alice lui fit de la place quand Laurence lui tendit la main.

« A votre tour, Avril… à moins que vous ne vous sentiez pas à la hauteur… »

« J'espère que vous avez repris votre souffle, Laurence. »

Elle jeta immédiatement ses chaussures et accepta sa main. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire… Il changea de disque et aussitôt la musique survoltée de Little Richard avec son _Long Tall Sally_ envahit l'appartement...

Et ce fut parti. Très vite, les deux participants prirent la mesure du talent de chacun et ils commencèrent à faire des figures plus compliquées que les pas basiques.

Avec un sourire, Laurence fit virevolter sa partenaire de droite à gauche. Alice connaissait les enchaînements et n'eut aucun mal à suivre. Elle anticipa même à plusieurs reprises, allant même jusqu'à conduire plutôt que de lui laisser l'initiative.

Évidemment, il reprit les rênes, pas question qu'Avril mène la danse. Il eut un sourire retors, attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et avant qu'elle dise ouf, elle fut soulevée comme un fétu de paille et tourna dans l'air en poussant un cri.

Il la réceptionna en s'attendant à être invectivé pour son audace mais Alice éclata de rire tout en continuant à se déhancher. Bien lui en prit, il recommença la même passe et elle se jeta dans ses bras, tout en confiance…

Marlène les observait avec un sourire. Ils étaient de bons danseurs tous les deux, d'un niveau équivalent et se défiaient, attisant leurs esprits de compétition. Là encore, ils formaient un couple complémentaire quand ils allaient ensemble dans la même direction.

La musique s'arrêta et Alice reprit son souffle. Laurence descendit sa coupe de champagne et alla mettre un autre disque. Il était à peine essoufflé quand il revint vers elle et lui prit la main.

La voix de Jerry Lee Lewis se leva avec _Whole lotta shakin' goin' on._ Alice poussa un petit cri ravi et se lança. Laurence éclata de rire en la voyant se lâcher et n'hésita pas une seconde à la suivre.

Pendant un quart d'heure, ils enchainèrent les figures virevoltantes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, à bout de souffle.

Ils allèrent se rafraîchir. Alice passa à la cuisine remplir la carafe d'eau. Rarement elle avait pris autant de plaisir à danser et elle était prête à parier que c'était pareil pour lui. La musique s'éleva à nouveau. Quand Alice revint au salon, Laurence avait baissé les lumières et il dansait avec Marlène sur _Are you lonesome tonight ?_ d'Elvis Presley.

Bizarrement, Alice ressentit une pointe de jalousie et se surprit à vouloir être à la place de son amie. Agacée par une réaction qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle se remplit une coupe de champagne et la but d'une traite.

La journaliste revint s'assoir sur le canapé et observa le couple tendrement enlacé. Marlène avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Laurence et avait fermé les yeux. Ils ne bougeaient presque pas, se laissant bercer par la musique.

Quand la voix d'Elvis mourut, Marlène resta en place, alors ils continuèrent à danser alors que la chanson suivante enchaînait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Laurence chercha du regard Alice et chuchota :

« Elle s'est endormie... »

Il reconduisit une Marlène somnolente vers le canapé. La secrétaire s'allongea et Alice la recouvrit d'une couverture.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque une heure. »

« Déjà ? »

Marlène marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles dans son sommeil, puis eut un ronflement particulièrement sonore.

Avril faillit exploser de rire, tandis que Laurence observait sa secrétaire comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

« Seigneur... » Murmura-t-il.

« Marlène ne boit jamais. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne tienne pas l'alcool. »

« Vous, ça a l'air d'aller. »

« Je me sens très bien, merci ! Je me referai bien un petit rock...»

« On va la réveiller, non ? »

« Ouais... C'est pas faux. »

Laurence eut un sourire.

« Je dois reconnaître, Avril... Vous dansez pas mal. »

« Vous vous débrouillez bien aussi… Vous avez appris comment ? »

« Avec le professeur Lambert. »

« Qui c'est ? »

« Disons que… j'ai pris des cours pour pouvoir sortir avec elle. »

« Oh, oh… Vous faites jamais rien de façon désintéressée ? »

« Non... Tenez... »

Il lui donna sa coupe et se dirigea vers la platine. Il prit le diamant et le posa tant bien que mal - c'est à dire approximativement, compte tenu de son état - sur la piste. Elvis termina une phrase en s'étranglant à moitié et déglutit, avant de poursuivre. Laurence revint vers la rousse.

« Mademoiselle Avril… M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

« Laurence, vous avez trop bu, mais c'est oui. »

« Trop bu ? Vous vous êtes vue ?... »

Laurence reprit le verre à présent vide en fronçant les sourcils.

« Curieux… Je croyais qu'il en restait… _Za vache Zdorovié !_ »

Sur ces paroles, il jeta la coupe par dessus son épaule. Cette dernière se brisa contre le mur alors qu'Alice éclatait de rire. Laurence tendit la main vers elle.

« Un petit blues, Avril, histoire de bien terminer la soirée. »

« Vous me ramenez chez moi ensuite ? »

« Il neige… Je ne mets pas un pneu dehors par ce temps. »

Elle jeta un œil par la baie vitrée. De gros flocons tombaient effectivement et formaient déjà une sacrée couche sur le balcon. Elle contempla le spectacle de la place Charles de Gaulle illuminée avec une joie enfantine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est beau... Marlène a tout loupé. »

« Allez, venez danser. »

Il attira Avril à lui et ils dansèrent de façon totalement désynchronisée en riant. Peu à peu, ils trouvèrent le rythme et se calmèrent.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un grand fan d'Elvis, Laurence… »

Alice arborait un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« C'est plutôt pratique pour emballer les filles, du moins, pour convaincre les plus réticentes… »

« Ah, c'est donc qu'il y en a qui vous résistent ! »

« Hum… je n'en connais qu'une… »

Alice hocha la tête en riant.

« C'est ça que vous aimez pas chez moi, en fait… que je ne tombe pas en extase à vos genoux, après avoir succombé à votre charme légendaire… »

« Ainsi, j'ai du charme ? »

« Ouais, si on veut… »

« Serait-ce un aveu ? »

« Vous avez oublié d'être moche, c'est vrai, mais question tempérament, la nature ne vous a pas gâté ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à votre sujet ? Vous faites fuir le moindre prétendant avec votre sale caractère ! »

« Je cherche l'âme sœur, voilà, mais ça, vous pouvez pas comprendre ! Une quête aussi noble, ça vous dépasse totalement... »

Laurence se mit à rire.

« Avril, vous prenez l'amour trop au sérieux. Vous cherchez la perle rare, le prince charmant, qui sera parfait à _vos_ yeux… Dans le même temps, vous êtes comme toutes ces femmes qui critiquent incessamment les hommes. Faites-vous une raison : l'homme de vos rêves n'existe pas. Soyez moins exigeante et vous trouverez quelqu'un de bien. En attendant, amusez-vous… »

« S'amuser ? Vous rigolez ? Comment ne pas prendre l'amour au sérieux ? C'est ce qui fait tourner le monde ! C'est ce que tout un chacun recherche, non ? »

« Tout un chacun, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas "tout un chacun". »

« Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué… Pourquoi ça vous intéresse pas, l'amour ? »

« L'amour n'est qu'une source de malheurs et de souffrance. »

Evidemment, compte tenu de l'expérience personnelle récente de Laurence et celle de Marlène, Alice n'avait pas beaucoup d'arguments à lui opposer.

« Peut-être, mais ça vaut tout de même le coup d'être vécu. »

« Peuh… »

« Sans ça, on n'a pas l'impression de vivre ! »

« Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par "vivre". Si, pour vous, c'est courir en permanence après le bonheur et ne pas savoir apprécier l'instant présent, vous passez à côté d'un tas de choses. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez du bonheur, Laurence ? »

A peine ces mots prononcés, Alice s'en voulut. Elle le vit immédiatement se renfrogner, de retour dans sa coquille. Elle bafouilla :

« Je… c'était injuste comme remarque… pardon… » Elle s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise et reprit au bout de quelques secondes. « Euh... alors, vous avez décidé que jamais plus vous n'aimerez ? Mais ça ne se contrôle pas ce genre d'émotion. »

« Il suffit de ne pas lui accorder trop d'importance, c'est tout. »

« Mais vous n'allez quand même finir votre vie tout seul ? C'est d'une tristesse, c'est tellement pesant la solitude… »

« Ma compagnie me suffit. Et de toute façon, je suis invivable. »

« Dites plutôt que vous avez peur. »

« Peur, moi ? Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, Avril ! »

« Si, vous avez peur. Peur de dépendre de quelqu'un, peur de perdre cette personne, peur de souffrir… On est tous pareil, Laurence. On a tous peur ! Vous, par exemple, vous cachez votre tendresse et votre vulnérabilité sous un vernis désagréable pour décourager les gens d'aller vers vous, mais quand on sait lire au travers… »

« Hein ? N'importe quoi ! »

« Vous êtes un mec touchant… Des fois, vous me faites penser à un petit garçon désemparé, perdu, qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses sentiments. Dans ces moments là, j'ai juste envie de vous prendre par la main et de vous montrer à quel point la vie peut être simple, facile, légère, mais vous gâchez tout en faisant votre ours mal léché, en m'envoyant dans les cordes, comme si c'était un crime de vous permettre d'exprimer vos émotions… »

Sidéré, Laurence l'observa en silence. Elle le connaissait si bien… Jamais une femme ne l'avait autant percé à jour qu'Avril, pas même Maillol, et c'était sans doute ça qui était à l'origine de leur mésentente. Il essayait de se protéger de ses tentatives d'approches, de sa générosité débordante, et malgré les barrières qu'il érigeait entre eux, elle revenait en permanence se heurter à lui, car elle savait pertinemment au fond ce qu'il était réellement : un sentimental.

Dans le silence qui suivit, les premières notes d'une nouvelle chanson s'égrainèrent et la voix chaude d'Elvis s'éleva…

 _Wise men say…_

 _Only fools rush in…_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you..._

Troublé, il tâcha de se reprendre et ramena le sujet vers elle.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous recherchez chez un homme ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait craquer ? »

« Tiens donc, ça vous intéresse ? »

« A la vérité, pas plus que ça… » Répondit-il évasivement avec son aplomb ordinaire. « … Mais dites toujours… »

« Hum… Sa gentillesse d'abord, et puis, les gestes, la petite attention qui indique qu'il pense à moi… Son humour. C'est important, l'humour... Il ne faut pas qu'il m'ennuie, il faut qu'il me permette de m'exprimer, de partager, qu'il me comprenne et accepte ce que je suis, qu'il n'essaie pas de me changer en ce que je ne suis pas… Je ne tombe pas sous le charme d'un physique facilement, il faut qu'il y ait de la profondeur… »

« Avril, le charme d'un homme ne tient pas à son physique, mais tout simplement à l'importance qu'il accorde à la femme qu'il aime. »

Elle hocha la tête en reconnaissant la justesse de ses paroles.

« Bien dit… »

Il n'ajouta rien et ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'elle et elle fut ravie de se blottir contre lui, alors qu'ils étaient pour une fois sur la même longueur d'onde. Il cala son menton contre la tête de la rousse et profita du cessez-le-feu qu'ils venaient de signer implicitement…

… _Like a river flows surely to the sea,_

 _Darling so it goes,_

 _some things are meant to be…_

Lentement, ils se laissèrent bercer par la musique et les paroles, heureux d'être tout simplement ensemble, conscients de partager quelque chose de spécial. Aucun ne voulait briser un moment de plénitude aussi rare.

Justement parce qu'il pressentait cet instant comme unique, Laurence ressentit le besoin de se faire pardonner après toutes les horreurs échangées entre eux ce soir. Alice devait être dans le même état d'esprit que lui, car en le sentant bouger légèrement, elle leva la tête vers lui en se mordant légèrement la lèvre, à l'image d'une gamine coupable d'une énorme bêtise.

Laurence trouva ce geste irrésistible…

Alice le sut avant même qu'il commence à se pencher vers elle et sentit son cœur se soulever d'allégresse, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il l'embrasse. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il les effleura avec douceur, comme pour tester la réaction de la rousse, qui l'accueillit favorablement en fermant les yeux. Il pressa ensuite doucement ses lèvres en prenant son temps, et elle répondit à son baiser en faisant de même…

Il savoura le goût et la douceur de sa bouche avec un émerveillement grandissant, pendant que ses bras enserraient Alice. La rousse passa les siens autour de lui pour le presser davantage contre elle. Leur baiser se fit tendre, caressant, réveillant en eux une envie de l'autre, un désir qu'ils avaient toujours nié farouchement. Leurs souffles se raccourcirent et ils enchaînèrent d'autres baisers alors que leurs langues se mêlaient, dansaient l'une autour de l'autre en suscitant de puissantes émotions en eux.

Laurence fut le premier à se détacher d'elle, et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, surpris par l'ampleur de leurs réactions. Le policier n'en avait cure. Il reprit les lèvres d'Avril avec empressement cette fois et elle y répondit avec la même ferveur. Puis, brusquement, ce fut Alice qui se recula avec effarement…

« Stop !… si on continue, on va faire la plus belle connerie de notre vie… »

Redescendu brutalement sur terre, Laurence hocha la tête, plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

« Oui, tu… vous avez raison… »

Il y eut un moment de gêne, et des regrets passèrent clairement dans leurs regards. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre contenance et Laurence se passa la main sur le visage, en se demandant ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Alice n'était guère mieux. Bouleversée, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir cédé aussi facilement et d'avoir été emportée par une vague de désir aussi surprenante qu'inattendue. A l'évoquer, elle en frissonna encore et essaya de l'écraser impitoyablement.

« C'est pas vrai… » Murmura-t-elle. « … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? »

Alice ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que lui. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle sortit sur le balcon en refermant derrière elle. Le cœur en émoi, elle sentit à peine le froid piquant et accueillit les caresses glacées des flocons sur son visage brûlant avec soulagement. Elle resta ainsi longuement à se refaire le film de leurs étreintes et à se raisonner. Cette situation était juste… impossible !

La baie vitrée glissa derrière elle et Laurence déposa un manteau sur ses épaules. Elle eut un sourire malgré elle. Toujours le gentleman…

« Rentre, tu vas prendre froid… »

Que pouvait-elle lui reprocher lorsqu'il était comme ça, attentionné, gentil avec elle ? Rien. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

Il s'était repris et son visage ne trahissait rien. Le silence se prolongea entre eux, alors qu'elle ramassait son sac à main posé sur une chaise.

« Bon, je vais rentrer… C'était une soirée… plutôt mouvementée ! » Dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu ne trouveras pas de taxi à cette heure… »

« Je vais marcher, ça va me faire du bien. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Avec cette neige ? Pas question. Marlène me tuerait si elle savait que je t'ai laissée partir… Reste. Je te laisse mon lit. »

« Mais toi ? Tu dors où ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« La baignoire fera l'affaire pour quelques heures. »

« Elle est trop petite… »

« Par terre alors. »

Elle soupira en roulant des yeux _. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être puéril parfois !_

« On peut partager le lit. Y'a de la place pour deux. »

Il la dévisagea curieusement, genre : _Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir partager le lit avec moi ?_

« Oh, ça va, Laurence, je ne vais pas te violer ! » Comme il clignait des yeux sous la surprise, elle ajouta : « Et toi non plus, tu ne vas pas... »

Elle fit juste un geste pour éviter de rentrer dans les détails.

« Tu présumes peut-être de ma volonté, Avril… »

Alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau, elle s'arrêta net et l'observa, troublée, pire… _flattée_ qu'il ait l'envie de coucher avec elle et qu'il le reconnaisse à voix haute.

« Je te fais confiance. De toute façon, j'ai sommeil, alors tu fais ce que tu veux, tu dors ou pas avec moi, c'est ton choix. »

Elle disparut dans la chambre et il resta là à se demander pour la énième fois comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Pourquoi avait-il cédé à cette impulsion ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée de prime abord ? Qu'avait-il voulu lui prouver ? Il refusa de se laisser envahir par des sentiments tumultueux et contradictoires, et envia Marlène qui dormait du sommeil du juste en ignorant ce qui s'était passé. Avec un soupir, il prit la direction de la chambre et la croisa dans le couloir, alors qu'elle allait dans la salle de bain, un de ses pyjamas sous le bras…

Il ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était une vision qui commençait à devenir familière quand elle s'incrustait chez lui, comme elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent.

La tête encore pleine d'émotions, pesant le pour et le contre, il attendit son retour pour prendre la salle de bain. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait éteint la lumière de son côté et lui tournait le dos, couchée sur le flanc. Il eut un sourire. Elle s'était bien gardée de lui prendre son côté du lit.

Il s'allongea et éteignit.

« Avril ?... »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Je voulais te dire… pour que les choses soient claires… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné. « … Ça ne signifie rien pour moi non plus… C'était une erreur… On a bien fait de… On fait bien de ne pas poursuivre dans cette direction… »

Le silence s'éternisa. Alice ne bougea pas. Avait-elle seulement entendu ?

« … Bonne nuit, Avril. »

Il soupira et se tourna de son côté, en écartant le fugace espoir que, peut-être, elle revienne vers lui. Mais non, c'était totalement insensé… Il ferma les yeux.

Dans l'obscurité, Alice se mordait les lèvres silencieusement. Elle sentit les deux grosses larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières, rouler lentement et s'écraser sur l'oreiller.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il que ça fasse si mal ?_

Avant d'en prendre conscience, elle se tourna sur le dos et l'appela doucement :

« Laurence ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire malgré lui.

…

Le petit matin les trouva endormis, lovés l'un contre l'autre… Quand Marlène frappa, inquiète de n'entendre aucun bruit, elle poussa discrètement la porte de la chambre et trouva Alice calée contre le dos de Laurence, le bras probablement passé autour de sa taille.

Troublée, la blonde referma la porte. Elle quitta l'appartement, après leur avoir laissé un mot sur lequel on pouvait lire :

 _Commissaire, Alice,_

 _Le chemin du bonheur est semé d'embuches._

 _Soyez simplement heureux tous les deux._

 _C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite._

 _Joyeux Noël, Marlène_

 **\- - - - - FIN - - - - -**


End file.
